


Dear Naomi

by LilRadRidingHood



Category: Elena of Avalor (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, One Shot, Post-Canon, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28283046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilRadRidingHood/pseuds/LilRadRidingHood
Summary: Elena writes a letter to Naomi with no intention of letting her see it.But sometimes plans go wrong for the better.
Relationships: Elena Castillo Flores/Naomi Turner
Kudos: 14





	Dear Naomi

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for Artpiaz for the Queerdom of Avalor server's Secret Santa gift exchange. Hope you enjoy the holidays!

Queen Elena had a lot of work to do.

Normally, Naomi would help her with much of the paperwork, but Elena didn't want to keep her from her home too late into the night. So Elena sat alone, working through a hefty stack of paper in the Grand Council chamber.

Fortunately, she had a little box tucked away in the room specifically for moments like these, when she needed an extra dose of inspiration. When she got up and opened the box, the first things she saw were the letters Naomi had written while she'd been away on her ship.

They weren't the letters Naomi had actually sent—Elena now knew how forced the positivity in those had been—but rather, all the wistful, more honest letters that Naomi had kept to herself until the day she returned. Elena had also given Naomi her own unsent letters about how much Elena missed her while she was away. Now, the letters from Naomi were a beautiful reminder that her beloved chancellor cared for her even more than she might be willing to express.

At least, that was what Elena liked to think. Because she certainly cared a whole lot about Naomi. More recently, now that her abuelos were starting to bring up the topic of marriage, Elena's daydreams were all about how she might live with Naomi as more than friends. They could go sailing together, have picnics together, have candlelit dinners—the possibilities were endless. And they'd all be wonderful, as long as the two of them were together. If only Elena could tell Naomi how she felt. She'd never been all that good at confessing her feelings—another thing made clear by the letters.

Still, even without sending them, writing the letters had been a good way for Elena to sort through her thoughts. Maybe doing the same now would be just as helpful.

Elena looked back at the stack of papers on the table. There was still a lot left, but she could definitely use a break. So she pushed the stack aside, set down a fresh piece of paper, and began to write.

When Elena was done, she rested her head on the table as she read the words over and over again, hoping that one day she would find the courage to say them to Naomi out loud.

— 

"Elena? Elena."

Elena woke up to a familiar voice and the feeling of someone tapping her shoulder. She slid her eyes open and blinked to adjust to the light. It took a few seconds for her to realize where she was, and who had woken her. And then Elena remembered what she had fallen asleep reading.

She sat up straight, ignoring the soreness in her neck and back from sleeping in such a position. Sure enough, there was Naomi, and now that Elena wasn't covering it, Naomi looked down at the paper on the table.

"Don't read it!" Elena cried, hastily throwing her arms over the letter. Naomi looked at her quizzically, and Elena let out a nervous chuckle. In a less panicked voice, she said, "I mean, this is a personal letter, not some official paperwork. So no need for you to read it." She looked over the rest of the table. "Speaking of paperwork, what happened to my stack? It was right here." 

Fortunately, the change in subject seemed to make Naomi forget about Elena's odd behavior. The royal chancellor smiled.

"I took care of it before waking you up," Naomi said.

"You did?" Elena felt a weight lift off her shoulders. "Oh, Naomi, thank you! I could kiss you right now!"

The words slipped out before Elena could stop them, and she winced as Naomi's brows rose.

But Naomi quickly recovered from her surprise and smiled again. "Not with morning breath you won't," she said. "You really need to stop falling asleep in the council room."

Elena sighed. "I know. There was just so much work to do, and I knew I wouldn't have any time to get through it today."

"You should've asked me to stay later. You can always ask me for help if there's more work to do. I can even stay all night if that's what it takes." 

"I can't ask you to do that, Naomi."

"Of course you can. I'm your chancellor—and your friend. Which means I care about how well-rested you are."

Elena smiled. "All right, I'll think about it. In the meantime, I should probably go get ready for the day. Morning breath and all."

She stood, letter in hand, and made her way around the Grand Council table.

"Wait," Naomi said, grabbing Elena's free hand as she passed. Naomi looked down, and Elena noticed she was fidgeting with her necklace—a tell-tale sign something was bugging her. "Before you go… did that letter have my name on it?"

Elena's heart sank. Just when she thought they'd moved past it. "You read it?" she said.

Naomi shook her head. "I only caught a glimpse. But I thought I saw my name…"

She didn't seem so sure. If Elena wanted to, she could probably get away with lying. Things would go on as usual, and nothing would change this beautiful friendship they had.

On the other hand, this was her chance to finally tell Naomi how she feels. And she didn't know if she'd ever be brave enough to bring it up again.

"I just want you to know you can tell me anything," Naomi went on. "Whether it's good or bad, I won't get upset with you. Or, if I do—well, our friendship's survived its fair share of disagreements. And I'm still here."

"You're still here," Elena repeated. And that's what convinced her. No matter how Naomi responded, she and Elena would still share something special. She had nothing to lose—and a lifetime of daydreamt possibilities to gain.

"I did write this letter to you," Elena said. "I wrote it to say… that I love you, Naomi Turner."

Naomi stared in disbelief. "You love me?"

"I do." Elena lifted Naomi's hand and pressed a kiss to her knuckles. "I really, really do."

Fresh tears glistened in Naomi's eyes, and she wrapped her arms around her best friend. "I love you too," she said. "I really, really love you too."

Elena laughed and hugged her back. For the second time that morning, she felt like a huge weight fell off her shoulders, and it was all because of Naomi—the woman she loved, who she knew would always be there for her. And the woman who made this one of the happiest moments of her life.


End file.
